Encontro Número Oito de Harry Potter
by Listherine
Summary: Harry convence Hermione a sair e tenta animá-la um pouco no Dia dos Namorados. Tradução de "Harry Potter Date Number Eight", de Elia Sheldon.


ENCONTRO NÚMERO OITO DE HARRY POTTER

De Elia Sheldon, traduzida por Supercool Lady

**Sumário:** Harry convence Hermione a sair e tenta animá-la um poco no Dia dos Namorados. Tradução de "Harry Potter Date Number Eight", de Elia Sheldon.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seu mundo pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner Bros agora (que vendida!! He he he!), portanto não ganho nada com essa e com outras fics que eu venha a traduzir. Não me processem!!

**Notas da Tradutora: **Lá vou eu de novo, terceira fic. Acho que tô pegando gosto por essa história de traduzir. Essa é uma bem curtinha e como não podia deixar de ser é da Elia Sheldon (que como também não poderia deixar de ser, é H/Hr). E-mails e reviews serão bem vindos. O dia dos namorados já passou, eu sei, mas não deu pra postar ontem, estive meio... ocupada, he he he! Mas como ainda estou no clima, mando essa pra vocês. Boa leitura!!

****

- Maldito feriado! – Hermione disse enquanto andava em direção a Hogsmeade, seus passos estalando na neve. Ao se aproximar do Caldeirão Furado, ela viu casais revoltantemente felizes. _Estúpidos idiotas apaixonados. Só porque é Dia dos Namorados eles perambulam em Hogsmeaed se gabando de quanto estão apaixonados. __Me faz querer amaldiçoar algo._

Ela chegou e encontrou Harry esperando no bar. Ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada mesmo por ter me feito sair hoje – ela disse, seguindo-o. – Se você não tivesse me obrigado, eu provavelmente estaria sentada no meu quarto me lamentando por causa do último Dia dos Namorados.

- Bem, nós te falamos pra não sair com aquele canalha. Quando Malfoy terminou com você, nós armamos pra que você não ficasse sozinha hoje. Rony teve que cancelar por causa de um encontro, senão ele estaria aqui também.

- Bem, obrigada por desperdiçar seu Dia dos Namorados comigo – Hermione sussurou, parando em fente das cortinas de veludo do canto do bar.

- Desperdiçar? Eu tenho um encontro com a linda Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts. Sou um bruxo de sorte – Harry disse docemente, puxando pro lado as cortinas vermelhas de veludo para revelar uma linda mesa decorada com velas, rosas e um lustre de cristal flutuante.

O coração de Hermione pareceu parar por um segundo. Ela estava sem palavras, como em poucas vezes em sua vida.

- Vejo que está surpresa – Harry disse, interpretando corretamente seu silêncio – Fiz de tudo pra que esse fosse um encontro inesquecível.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, sabe – Hermione disse, finalmente encontrando palavras e dando um sorrisinho maldoso – Então, é assim o encontro número sete de Harry Potter?

- Na verdade, é o encontro número oito – Harry respondeu enquanto puxava uma cadeira – Tudo, menos a a parte dos amassos no final – eles riram.

O jantar foi espetacular. Eles jantaram ao som dos cálices de vinho que Harry tinha enfeitiçado. A comida era uma das melhores que Hermione já tinha experimentado e todo o ambiente ao redor deles começou a girar em sua cabeça enquanto ela inspirava o cheiro intoxicante de rosas, cera de vela e sobremesa – sua favorita, torta de abóbora. Harry a fazia rir enquando reviviam algumas de suas piores tragédias de Dia dos Namorados. Ele tomou um gole de seu vinho e olhou pra ela do outro lado da mesa.

- Então essa é a parte do encontro onde eu começo a investir pesado – Harry disse, passando o dedo pela borda do cálice de vinho.

- Ah, bom, sempre quis saber como são essas investidas. Por favor, mostre-me – Hermione disse, piscando pra ele. – Já estou impressionada, então não vai ser difícil me conquistar de vez – ela disse com uma vozinha estridente, imitando o tipo de bruxa com quem Harry saía.

Harry preferiu ignorar sua provocação. – A primeira coisa que faço é me aproximar. – ele deslizou sua cadeira para perto da dela.

- Me deixe pegar sua mão – ele pediu, olhando nos olhos dela, com uma ardente intensidade. Hermione corou. Isso estava mesmo funcionado com ela? Talvez ela tivesse exagerado no vinho. Ela estendeu a mão, desejando deseperadamente que elas não estivessem suadas.

Ele a pegou suavemente e a abriu. Ele olhou a palma dela e traçou uma das linhas com seu dedo – Essa é a sua linha do amor. Diz que você vai ter um intenso romance no futuro. – ele parou e olhou pra ela.

- Isso foi bom – Hermione disse, rindo e se sentindo aquecida. Aquelas velas estavam deixando o ambiente muito quente. – Estou muito impressi...

- Shhh! – Harry a interrompeu. Ela parou, obsevando-o continuar a examinar sua palma. Ele largou sua mão subitamente.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, se inclinando preoucupada.

- Bem, eu nunca... Não pensei... – ele hesitou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. – A linha diz que estamos destinados a sermos amantes, você e eu. – ele olhou pra ela e sorriu de maneira extremamente sexy, que fez Hermione se derreter por dentro. Será que ainda estavam fingindo? Ela tentou arregalar os olhos e o sorriso dele se abriu. _Pare, Hermione, _ela pensou. _Esse é Harry, seu melhor amigo._ _Pare agora. _Mas ela estava travando uma batalha perdida: seu corpo e seu coração lhe diziam algo que sua mente tentava negar. Ela se deu conta de repente que ela realmente queria estar no encontro de Harry número oito, completo, com os amassos e outros prazeres inomináveis. Ela percebeu que eles estavam sentados bem perto um do outro e o ombro de Harry estava tocando o dela.

- Então, o que acha? – ele perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Perdão?

- O que você achou das minhas investidas? – ele perguntou, se inclinado pra mais perto dela.

- Bem, eu... quero dizer... uh... – Hermione percebeu que seu corpo se estremeceu por dentro.

- Preciso melhorar, eu sei – Harry disse abruptamnete. – Bem , pronta pra ir? – ele parecia nervoso, quase inseguro.

Ele puxou a cadeira pra ela – Posso pegar a sua mão?

- Porque Harry, isso é tão repentino – Hermione brincou, colocando sua mão na dele. Eles riram e foram de mãos dadas até o castelo.

Na porta, ela se virou para se despedir. As mãos dele estavam no bolso e seus lábios contraídos.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, se sentindo quente.

- Bem, isso não é um encontro decente se eu não... droga, Hermione – ele disse e a beijou. Ela o beijou de volta, sentindo gosto de vinho tinto e torta de abóbora. O beijo começou suave, mas depois se intensificou até que Hermione sentiu como se estivesse voando. Eles respiravam com dificuldade enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e seus ombros. Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte e ela podia senti-lo através de seu fino vestido preto.

- Não estamos mais fingindo, estamos? – ela perguntou, sem ar, entre os beijos.

- Não, já não estou fingindo faz tempo – ele sussurou, penetrando com seus olhos verdes a alma dela. – Te beijar não era parte do plano, mas desejava isso há algum tempo. Quer ser minha?

Hermione tomou fôlego e sussurrou de volta – De algum modo, acho que sempre fui. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Harry!

**FIM**


End file.
